A New Start
by waigenshining
Summary: "But he had loved Paige and would continue to love her till the end of time." Waige therapy before the new episode.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! It's been ages since I wrote a story on here, but last last week's captivating episode had me stirring in my sleep for several days. I may be a minority when it comes to it, but I think Walter had his right reasons to fire Paige. Obviously, the writers wouldn't go as far as to destroy the phenomenal waige relationship but this temporary split really draws cool future storylines. Here's my twist on what I hope and wish occurs in the development of Walter and Paige's relationship.**

 **This story includes spoilers from future episodes and sneak peaks! Enjoy at your very own risk! Some quintis but mostly WAIGE. (We all need our therapy).**

 ***Also! I don't have a bachelor's degree in grammar! Please enjoy my subtle typos. :)**

Ray spook in the microphone loud and clear,

 _"Happy Quinn, do you take Toby Curtis to be your husband?"_

Happy spook under her breathe, enough for Cabe to hear,

 _"I certainly hope I don't regret marrying this nutcase", "I do!"_

Cabe gleamed with pride.

Toby raised an eyebrow,

 _"I heard that!" "I do!"_

 _"Hey I didn't even announce your line yet",_ said Ray.

Toby looked at him for a split second then back at Happy, _"I would say yes in a split second.."_

Ray coughed into the microphone, _"Ahem. Then if there are no objections you can kiss the bride, Toby. Sorry I think I got a cold from all that scuba diving."_

Toby and Happy shared their first kiss as a married couple and the audience and customers in the Kovelsky's parking clapped loudly.

Meanwhile, Walter watched as his two employees shared the love for one another. They looked so happy, Happy made Toby happy, and Toby made Happy, well happy. The science he had once seen as "junk", was now right in front of him, making his hypothesis of love completely inaccurate.

He walked towards Cabe, who was drinking a tall glass of champagne and yelling "quintis!" into the crowd. He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for him to realize that he was standing in close proximation to him.

Once Cabe realized that Walter looked like he wanted to say something, he turned and looked at him.

Walter looked at the happy couple, _"I've lost the chance to ever achieve that with Paige, haven't I?"_

 _"Son, I believe so. I don't think she'll think of you as anything other than a former boss anymore."_

Walter sighed.

 _"But hey, Walter, don't lose hope in yourself yet. There are plenty of fish in the sea, you'll find someone."_

Walter looked like he was saying something, but couldn't say it. He turned to walk away, but realized what he wanted to say.

 _"I… don't think I'll ever attempt this experiment again."_

He walked away feeling betrayed by Cabe. Hell the whole team as it was. Toby who had brought out the feelings that Walter had, rather than letting him keep them buried inside. That damn shrink. Happy, who urged him to take Paige out on a date, and Cabe who reassured him that he might be able to get Paige in the end. The one that distraught him the most however was Paige herself. Her mixed signals, and rejections had confused Walter the most. She let him pour his heart to her and in return made him lose trust in her as once the most trustworthy person for him. The whole team as it was, betrayed him, letting him hit self-destruct on himself. This is what he got for talking about his buried emotions. Emotions that he himself could not decipher. But he had loved Paige and would continue to love her till the end of time.

Why did it matter anymore anyway?

As Happy and Toby said farewell to their last guests, Cabe and Sly started to help clean up. Walter sat a table, still alone drinking a glass of sparkling lemonade. He had thought and thought, coming to no consensus.

Ralph walked up to him, with a slice of cake in his hand. _"Mom told me to give this to you."_

Walter, somewhat surprised, looked up to Paige who was in a deep conversation with a guest, and realized that Ralph had spit up a lie to break the ice with him.

 _"Bud, you don't have to lie to me to talk to me."_

 _"I know. I was just checking my hypothesis on how fast you would figure it out."_ He let out a gentle chuckle.

Walter smiled as he took a bite of cake. This was what he would miss the most with Paige out of his life: Ralph. _"How are you and your Mom Buddy?"_

 _"We're fine, Walt. I have to tell you something."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Mom didn't take the job… She told me not to tell anyone, especially you, but I just thought you should… know"_

Walter looked up. Elia had told him that Paige had taken the job. Were they all lying to him? He looked at Ralph and just said _"oh."_

After they had taken their time talking about things other than the falling out of Scorpion, Toby interrupted them.

" _Pack up! We're all going to Vegas!"_

Paige looked at him with a confused look? _"Why are we participating in your honeymoon. It's supposed to be just you and Happy."_

 _"Nonsense Paige. You guys all helped with our wedding preparations. I think we all deserve a break!" Happy was wobbly when she talked._

Toby and Happy were both clearly drunk.

Walter came from behind Sly, who also looked confused. _"Guys I don't think this…"_

 _"Hey whose wedding is it?"_ , Toby exclaimed.

 _"Well they do look drunk out of their minds,"_ said Cabe. _"Let's take them and then we can leave tomorrow, leaving them to their privacy."_

" _Sweet_ ," said Sly.

 _"They are definitely going to regret this tomorrow,"_ Paige thought, as she packed up and followed Ralph and the rest of the team headed for the limo.

Walter watched her leave. She looked gorgeous. Her hair in perfect and almost symmetrical waves and her skin looked bright and glowy. He hadn't taken a good look at her because she had mostly avoided him, even when the group were taking professional pictures for Happy and Toby's wedding album. As he continued to stare into blank silence, he thought the after party wasn't very important. Toby and Happy had Cabe and Sly to look after him, so him being her was quite inessential. As he headed towards the garage, he stopped and realized that he didn't want to be in there. All the bad memories would haunt him as the rest of the team were not there either. He turned and ran towards the limo.

He needed a change in space.

When they had arrived to the hotel, the newly weds booked a suite, while Paige got a room for herself and Ralph, and Sly, Cabe, and Walter decided to share a room.

As soon as Sly and Cabe checked into the room, they passed out on the high quality beds while Walter went to the bathroom to freshen up. He washed his face, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked dreadful, almost like one of those Neutrogena commercials, except he looked like he'd been awake for several years. He closed the lights in the bathroom only to realize that both of the beds were occupied. He headed for the couch and drifted off, ending his night.

At 2:15 Walter shook up, feeling uncomfortable in his suit and distorted on the rough couch. He tried to close his eyes, but it seemed like sleep was impossible for him. He got up and headed towards the door.

Once he had gotten up to the rooftop, he observed the vastness of it. It has extended out towards the city of Las Vegas, and circled around the back so that he could walk to the other side and see the other side of the city of lights.

It was quiet. Painfully quiet. Walter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the cool wind absorb around him. Then he heard a sound. It was the sound of a gentle weep, choked in and almost concealed. He walked around the other side of the the rooftop. Then he saw her.

It was Paige.

She leaned towards the balcony, and at first, Walter wanted to caution her not to lean too far out of fears that she would fall. But he watched her nonetheless.

After a minute of solemn silence and a quiet weep, Walter slowly walked a few feet towards her, every step feeling like a giant stone on his feet. She probably did not want any conversation with him but he couldn't get himself to stop.

" _Paige?"_

She instantly turned around, seeing him in the same attire that he'd worn on their first dance, that bow tie she had helped him fix only two years ago. She turned back towards the balcony.

" _I just needed some fresh air, I'm fine."_

 _"You've taught me much to know that you aren't okay… did something happen?"_

 _"Walter… I can't and don't think I can have this conversation with you. You won't understand."_

 _"You didn't take the job did you Paige?"_

She didn't say anything for a second but then suddenly blurted out. " _Why do you think I would take the job? My home was once with Scorpion, but now even that is gone. I have nothing."_

Walter looked at himself with guilt again, but at a split second decided to tell her his rational. he needed to say what he had wanted to say forever.

 _"I didn't fire you because you are not compatible. You are more than compatible and I still think I need you more than ever… but I can't bring myself to even do that anymore. I can't sit in the same garage with you constantly reminding me that exposing my emotions was one of the worst things I've ever done. I poured my heart out to you, but it's clear that those feelings were never reciprocated… at least not anymore. I've lost my glue… that once held me together when I was broken, and I don't know if I can be the same person that I once was, but you see Paige, I'm in love with you, and seeing you moved on hurts me everyday. Seeing you keeping such a big secret from me burns me on the inside, a constant reminder that I should not have ever let my feeling out."_

Walter was panting when he was done.

Paige looked at him with a sense of regret.

" _Walter, when I said I love you on the rocket… I meant it. And I know I lied to you in the garage and I regret that…"_

" _Paige why do you think that that was something you could hide from me. Why couldn't you tell me?"_

 _"Walter I don't want to be hurt anymore. Ever since I joined the team, I fell in love with your bravery, your confidence, and who you are." She poked at his chest. "Every time you avoided us, I was hurt. You told me that love is junk science and that relationships would risk Scorpion. I wanted to be with you so much, but you constantly pushed me away, even on a date with a man to Tahoe when I desperately wanted to go with you. In attempt to forget my love for you, I completely failed. That's why I'm so hurt now.. everything is gone"_ her voice cracked as she trailed off still holding in her sobs.

As she started towards her hotel room, Walter suddenly realized that he didn't want to let her go anymore. He grabbed her hand and she stared at him, startled.

" _Nothing is gone. If I love you and you love me, then what is stopping us from taking this to the next level?"_

 _"Walter the second you think you'll have messed up with me, you'll leave me. I don't want you to leave me heartbroken."_

Walter continued to hold her hand, staring at her in the glowing darkness. He flashbacked to every moment with Paige, and realized he never wanted it to end. " _Paige I will never leave you. I… love you. And I know I may not be able to perform to my best ability in terms of my emotions, but… I'll never stop trying. I'll make sure you and Ralph have the best life, even if it means I have to sacrifice my own well being. I won't ever allow you to cry."_ He wiped a tear off her cheek.

Paige smiled and embraced Walter as if it was the first time they'd met. It was new, fresh, and excited. Good things were going to happen now.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
